La ventana de Uraraka
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: El día de Uraraka no ha podido ser peor. Lo único que desea ahora es poder llegar a casa, pero el universo no ha terminado de humillarla. Unos brillantes ojos verdes es todo lo que quiere ver al otro lado de su ventana.


Mirando por la ventana

-Eres una tonta. Tonta, tonta, tonta. – es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en sus adentros una chica de pelo castaño que corría por la calle tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tan desesperada se encontraba que no volteaba cuando golpeaba a alguien a su paso, que en esa situación era cada pocos metros. Su ansiedad iba creciendo con cada minuto que pasaba, por más que corriera no podría recuperar el tiempo que había perdido, precisamente a esa hora alguien tenía que ir a estrellarse contra un poste de alumbrado. El trafico se había parado por varios minutos debido a la carambola que se había formado, su autobús tuvo la desgracia de quedar atorado en el transito.

A los diez minutos decidió bajarse ya que no veía esperanza alguna de que las cosas se pusieran en movimiento. Comenzó a correr y con todas sus fuerzas se recriminaba.

-Eres una estúpida, esto te pasa por tonta, por fea. Es justo lo que te mereces, no tienes derecho a ser feliz. – hablaba entre jadeos. Podía sentir como sus pulmones quemaban, el sudor comenzaba a escurrir por su frente. Tan metida en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que cada zancada le hacía temblar los tobillos, aunado a que sus zapatos de tacón eran la peor elección tratándose de emprender una carrera como la que ella se encontraba haciendo. Tan predecible como podía ser, un mal paso la hizo caer directo al piso, con la mala suerte de hacerlo de lleno en un charco de agua completamente negra.

-Te lo mereces, tonta, fea, gorda. Levántate. Rápido. - sus medias se habían rasgado, tenía expuestas las raspaduras en las rodillas y en los antebrazos. Su vestido negro empapado de agua sucia no le importó y siguió su carrera. Todos los que la miraban pasar se hacían la misma pregunta. ¿A dónde va? No entendían que ocasión era tan importante como para que alguien corriera sin parar y con esa desesperación en su cara. Si lo supieran la juzgarían, ella lo sabía y ella misma se lo recriminaba. Gorda, estúpida, tonta, fea, eran las palabras que ella se decía cada semana. Pero nadie sabía por lo que ella pasaba. Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a sus jefes, odiaba la cara del estúpido pervertido que se la pasaba viéndole el culo mientras caminaba. Se odiaba así misma por no ser más alta, más guapa, más delgada. Corría porque no podía permitirse perder una de esas cosas que le hacían recuperar las ganas de levantarse por la mañana. ¿Estaba mal? Sí, lo estaba. Pero la hacía sentir bien, así que no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? No le hacía daño a nadie, sólo así misma, mientras fuera así podría seguir manteniéndose en pie.

Doblo una esquina y pudo divisarlo al fin, un complejo de departamentos se alzaba entre los otros edificios. Verlo le recargó el vigor y emprendió la carrera con aún más velocidad. Ya estaba cerca. El tiempo se había detenido para ella, había dejado de sentir el cansancio, el dolor, la vergüenza. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma y de la voluntad que estaba mostrando.

Entró en el edificio y piso a piso mantuvo su marcha sin nada que la detuviera. Finalmente llegó a su apartamento y se percató de un detalle que hasta ese momento no había notado. Había olvidado su bolso en el transporte. Su rostro cambió a un semblante nebuloso y toda aquella voluntad que había construido se derrumbo con el soplo de la brisa. Su celular, sus llaves y su dinero junto a las tarjetas se encontraban ahí. Sus pertenencias más indispensables se habían esfumado por su propia culpa y no había manera de traerlas de vuelta.

Recargó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó vencer por la gravedad al fin. Abrazó sus piernas a la vez que metía su cara en sus rodillas raspadas. Estaba empapada en agua estancada, sus zapatos arruinados y ese celular nuevo por el que había acortado gastos tanto tiempo había desaparecido. Si existía un mal día en la vida, para ella en definitiva era este.

Las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero una voz le hizo sacar su cabeza del hoyo en el que la había metido.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo – la voz era amble y un poco alegre, al poder elevar la mirada, Uraraka se topó con unos brillantes ojos tan verdes cómo esmeraldas, que la veían cómo hace mucho no sentía la mirada de nadie. El muchacho extendía su mano, la cual sujetaba un bolso, que de hecho, era el que Uraraka había olvidado en el transporte. Tomó el bolso de la mano del chico y evadió su mirada por completo.

-Gracias – dijo Uraraka de manera cortante. Hurgó un par de segundos en el bolso para asegurarse que todo estaba ahí. Tomó sus llaves abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella sin volver a dirigirle la palabra al muchacho que le había devuelto sus objetos personales. Contempló la oscuridad de su departamento un par de segundos y gritó con toda la fuerza que su garganta pudo soportar sin desgarrarse.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooo! ¡Todo menos… No! – el rostro de Uraraka estaba encendido, su corazón latía desesperadamente y su cuerpo parecía que colapsaría en cualquier segundo. Se tiró en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil hasta que el sonido de una alerta en su celular la hizo reaccionar. Era una notificación de mensaje. Uraraka desbloqueo su teléfono y miró el mensaje que había recibido, el número del remitente era desconocido, ignoró ese hecho y abrió la aplicación de mensajería.

El contenido no era más que una hora. *8:45 pm* y un segundo mensaje llegó con sólo un emoji de un telescopio. Al principio Ochaco vio esto confundida, sin embargo, al mantenerse viendo la pantalla algunos segundos, algo conectó en su cerebro. Cerró la aplicación observó la hora en la ventana de inicio. Faltaban poco más de veinte minutos para lo que indicaba el mensaje. Seguía mojada de agua negra, además sus rodillas raspadas ya habían hecho una costra casi completa. Se apresuró al cuarto de lavado, una forma exagerada de llamar al closet donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza, y la lavadora de pie, que era lo que ella estaba buscando. Se despojó de su ropa y la introdujo en la rejilla de forma esférica, la llenó con agua que sacó de la regadera para que se remojara, pues la suciedad difícilmente saldría sin eso. Se baño de la manera más meticulosa que pudo dada la situación y la prisa que tenía.

A pesar de que el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo le enrojecía la piel, el calor que emanaba desde el interior de su cuerpo era lo que en realidad le quemaba. Eran la vergüenza, y su hermana la indecencia las que fundían su voluntad. Salió de su ducha y se envolvió en una toalla mientras su cabello empapado escurría por su espalda. Corrió a desbloquear su teléfono para observar la hora. El rostro de Uraraka perdió el color al darse cuenta de que su baño le había tomado más tiempo del esperado. Emprendió carrera nuevamente hacia su habitación, incluso sin importarle que su cuerpo mojado por poco le hace resbalar.

Envuelta en su toalla, escurriendo en agua y con la desesperación erizando su piel. Ochaco se aproximó a su ventana, corrió las cortinas, y miró hacía la ventana del edificio de enfrente. Seis minutos. Era el tiempo extra que le había tomado su baño. Las cortinas de aquel departamento estaban cerradas, y Ochaco sintió la presión de la decepción. Estaba a punto de cerrar las propias, cuando por la comisura de ojo pudo ver algo. Regresó la vista al portal de cristal y desde aquella posición unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas la observaron. El muchacho golpeó su muñeca con su dedo índice, en un claro gesto de reclamo por su tardanza, pero, adornando su rostro con una gran sonrisa. Abrió por completo las cortinas, para que la visión de su espectadora fuera optima, y procedió a quitarse la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzó a vestirse sin preocupación.

Uraraka habló para si misma.

-Fue un buen día después de todo. Se recargó en el marco de la ventana y disfruto de su gusto culposo. Si la hacía sentir tan bien ¿acaso era realmente malo?


End file.
